Mi Diario
by usagi-safaro
Summary: Ando con el chico más guapo de toda la escuela, pero casi no lo veo...conflictos que ponen a prueba a nuestra pareja... cosas que suceden en la vida. EDITADO


**Comentarios:**

Estoy re-editando mis fics, empezare por este y así sucesivamente hasta que queden mejor, tal vez este resulte más largo de lo que era, aun no lo sé pero de que lo mejorare lo mejorare.

Ahora sí sin quitarles más tiempo a leer se ha dicho.

Lunes 28 de febrero de 2011.

_**Querido diario:**_

Hoy me enteré que el chico más guapo de mi escuela está enamorado de mi, te debes de acordar de él, bueno te lo recordaré, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tiene el pelo negro con destellos azules, su carácter es frío, y bueno (risa interna) para que te miento si es todo lo que se de él, pero aún así, para mí el es único.

Al enterarme que le gusto, me emocione mucho y mas porque se ofreció a traerme a casa, aunque nunca nos hubiéramos hablado, es muy serio, pero aun así me gusta mucho, y yo creo que le gusto también, porque me invito a ir al cine mañana, y por supuesto que le dije que sí, aunque no vamos a ir solos, va ir su amigo Naruto y su novia Hinata, se ve que esa pareja es única, se ven muy enamorados porque llevan tres años y medio de novios y son la envidia de cualquier pareja en la escuela, además… bueno pero no te estoy hablando de ellos, sino de Sasuke, estoy contando las horas para verlo mañana, pero no sé, tengo miedo de que no me hable en la escuela, y más porque hay una niña llamada Karin, que no lo deja solo, me preocupa que se vaya a interponer en nuestro amor, (hay solo de pensar eso me sonrojo), aunque ya me estoy yendo muy lejos, me encantaría que fuéramos como Naruto y Hinata, una pareja feliz, una pareja perfecta, bueno pero me estoy adelantando mucho a los hechos y aun no me pide siquiera que sea su novia, uff ya es muy tarde ya me tengo que ir mañana hay escuela , así que nos vemos para contarte como me fue en mi cita…. Adiós… Te quiero mucho diario.

Martes 1 de Marzo de 2011.

_**Querido diario:**_

Hoy cuando me dirigía a la escuela, vi a Sasuke discutiendo con la niña esa Karin, se veía muy enojado y al parecer Karin notó mi presencia y algo le dijo a Sasuke, el tomo la mano de ella y la jalo hacia su auto, ambos se fueron, me sentí mal al ver como la tomaba de la mano pero mejor me fui a la escuela como de costumbre, cuando llegue ellos dos estaban platicando con sus amigos y ya no se veían enojados o a lo mejor estaban disimulando, pasaron las horas y ni cruzamos palabra alguna y de nuevo me sentí triste, pensé que a lo mejor iba a cancelar nuestra cita porque no le importa. Pasaron las horas y salimos, llegue a casa y me bañe, me puse unos jeans azules que se ajustaban muy bien a mi cuerpo, y una blusa amarilla que delineaba mi cintura perfectamente, se llegaron las siete, y se oyó un pitido, me asomé y vi que era Sasuke que ya me estaba esperando, baje corriendo y solo dije al rato vengo, cuando salí me saludo de beso y casi me derrito, me abrió la puerta del carro y luego nos fuimos, cuando llegamos al cine ya nos estaban esperando Naruto y su Hinata, nos bajamos y yo elegí la película, por supuesto elegí la que más me convenía, una de amor.

Entramos al cine y el casi no hablaba, pero no me importo, empezó la película y todos la veíamos, o al menos eso parecía porque Naruto no dejaba de ver a Hinata, por otra parte Sasuke casi se quedaba dormido, algo que me pareció mal para mi primera cita por lo que no tuve otro remedio más que sacarle platica, el solo contestaba sí o no o un monosílabo hmp.

Cuando estaba por acabarse la película, el me agarro la mano, y con la otra acaricio mi mejilla haciendo me voltear, y me dijo – Sakura te ves muy linda hoy, pero quiero preguntarte algo.- En mis pensamiento estaba ansiosa - ¿quieres andar conmigo, Sakura?

Me hubieras visto diario estaba súper súper emocionada le dije que sí y al momento de decir si me atrajo hacia su cara y me… beso, me beso, fue tan emocionante, no podía creerlo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, se separo de mi en el momento en que acabo la película, Naruto y Hinata salieron tomados de la mano al igual que Sasuke y yo, me sentía tan feliz, me trajo a casa y cuando me despidió medio un beso y se fue.

Estoy tan emocionada quiero verlo de nuevo y que me bese porque besa muy rico…

Miércoles 2 de Marzo de 2011.

_**Querido diario:**_

Hoy en cuanto llegue a la escuela todas mis compañeras me veían muy mal, yo creo que ya se enteraron que ando con Sasuke, pero no me importa, si lo sabe toda la escuela genial, así ninguna de esas niñas que andan detrás de él se van acercar. Además de la mirada asesina de la mayoría de mis compañeras, fue un día bastante agotador, porque en todas las clases trabajamos mucho y casi no descansamos, cuando se llego el receso y fui al salón de Sasuke a preguntarle si almorzábamos juntos, él no estaba, tal parece que no asistió y yo me entristecí un poco porque sería el primer día de novios y no estábamos juntos. Me pregunte si estaría enfermo o algo, y caí en la cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía su número de teléfono para llamarle y preguntarle si estaba bien. ¡Puedes creerlo diario, no lo tengo y soy su novia!, me enojé mucho conmigo misma, como era posible que no lo tuviera, y me iba maldiciendo cuando iba hacia la cafetería a desayunar y vi a Naruto, así que corrí hacia él para preguntarle el número de teléfono de Sasuke. En cuanto me lo dio le marque, pero no me contesto, yo pienso que porque no sabe de quién es el numero, así que le mande un mensaje y le dije que era yo, y respondió de otro número que estaba bien que no me preocupara que me veía mañana. Al menos me alegro saber que se encontraba bien.

Las demás clases pasaron igual que las primeras horas, con mucho trabajo. A salir pues me dirigí directo a mi casa, porque no tenía nada más que hacer.

Jueves 3 de Marzo de 2011.

_**Querido diario:**_

Ando muy deprimida, este día tampoco vi a Sasuke, además de andar deprimida me siento triste y desgastada, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Sasuke y él no aparece, a lo mejor si estaba malo pero no me dijo para no preocuparme. En el receso fui a preguntarle a Naruto de nuevo si sabía algo de él, pero me volvió a decir que no sabía nada, ¡NO PUEDE SER! Me siento pésima te…tengo ganas de llorar, lo siento.

Viernes 4 de Marzo de 2011.

_**Querido diario:**_

No puedo más, me siento desesperada, llevo tres días sin ver a Sasuke, me siento pésima y mas porque le mando mensajes y no me los contesta, también le llamo y no contesta, esto es tan deprimente, yo creo que nunca debí aceptar ser su novia, si no sé nada de él ni siquiera por ser su novia. ¡No puede ser posible! Tengo unas ganas inmensas de llorar y peor aún, hoy no tenía ganas de salir y llega Ino y me saca casi arrastras de la casa porque una tienda tenia las mejores ofertas, fue un martirio tener que estar viendo tanta ropa y mas que Ino se peleara por las blusas, al final la otra chica salió perdiendo, y cuando llegué a casa e encuentro con la sorpresa de que tenemos visitas ¡maldición! Y es mi primo Sai ¡genial!.

Estos días no han sido buenos para mí, de hecho han sido los peores.

Sábado 5 de Marzo de 2011.

_**Querido diario:**_

Hoy me he levantado con el pie izquierdo y para colmo mi madre en pleno desayuno ha dicho que saque a Sai a dar un paseo y al negarme me han obligado diciendo que si no iba Sai se iba a sentir mal, pero yo no lo veía mal con eso de que siempre trae su sonrisita hipócrita. En fin al terminar el desayuno mi madre me ha mandado a bañar como si fuera niña chiquita que para que estuviera lista para el paseo, estúpido paseo, ¿es que mi madre no entendía que no me sentía bien?¿o lo hacía con alevosía y ventaja? Quien sabe pero era estresante. Cuando me estaba arreglando me pregunte por Sasuke ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Por qué no me hablaba? ¿Por qué me había pedido que fuera su novia si me iba a dejar votada así tan pronto, sin ninguna explicación?, eso hizo que me saliera una lagrima y justo cuando me la estaba limpiando entra el estúpido de mi primo al cuarto y me grita en el oído que si estoy lista, ¡ES UN COMPLETO IMBECIL! ¿¡Como se le ocurre gritarme en el oído como si estuviera sorda!, le lance una mirada asesina y salió rápido diciendo te espero abajo.

Baje de mala gana al terminar de arreglarme y le pregunte a Sai a donde quería ir, me dijo que a donde lo llevara estaba bien. Nos la pasamos todo el día en un parque de diversiones, estaba harta de tanto grito en la montaña rusa y de que Sai estuviera noviando mientras a mi me comían las abejas por el helado que el estúpido había tirado sobre mi antes. Pero al fin llegue a casa y para colmo mis padres no estaban pero solo corrí a mi cuarto y me encerré, lo único que quería era dormir.

Domingo 6 de Marzo de 2011.

_**Querido diario:**_

Bien ,este día no fue tan pésimo como los anteriores, a mi madre se le ocurrió la idea de irse de día de campo con nuestros vecinos y yo gustosa acepte ir, porque sabía que la naturaleza me iba a relajar, y así lo hizo, nadie me molesto en todo el rato que estuve tirado sobre el pasto tomando el sol, ni siquiera Sai. Eso si era vida, el aire que se respiraba era aire puro, nada contaminado. Pero todo gran día se acaba y el mío termino. Regresamos a casa y mi madre me obligo a barrer y trapear mi cuarto y después me puso a hacer mis deberes de la escuela.

Estúpida escuela, me hizo acordarme de Sasuke y por tonta que soy decidí marcarle, sabiendo que lo más probable era que no me contestar, pero me contesto, ¡si escuche su hermosa voz! Me sentí genial al ver que si respondió a mi llamado, platicamos un rato, pero me dijo que tenía que hacerle un mandado a su mamá, que nos veíamos mañana en la escuela y colgamos, este día si me gusto.

Gracias por leer. Espero que les guste


End file.
